Durum est Mutatio nisi Bonum
by NarwhalsAreUnicorns
Summary: Change is hard. Unfortunately for Calla (FemHarry!) she desperately needs a change. Her move to Ipswich in the States is exactly what she needed to get life back on track. Meeting the Sons of Ipswich is going to bring excitement, danger, and trust back into her life. The Sons won't know what hit them when Calla and hers come to town. AU. FemHarry. Don't like, don't read. Calla/?
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and The Covenant Crossover **

Note: Nostalgia made me watch The Covenant movie again and when Reid says "Harry Potter can kiss my ass" it totally inspired me for this quirky story. It is FemHarry! And it is completely AU in both storyline and characters. I wanted to do something totally out of left field for this fic. _Constructive_ advice is welcome but please no bashing my writing, if you don't like it then read something else. This is my very first Fanfic so be kind (:

* * *

**Ch.1 **

Calla breathed a slow breath out as she gazed around her. _This is good. This is good. We'll be happy here; happy and safe and free. _She loved this land, this home that she had made for her little family. The forest smelled fresh and the view was even more ethereal than her Real Estate portfolio had depicted. The lake was close by and Calla was glad for a space to enjoy their privacy and move about freely.

_**Free**_.

That was the most magnificent part. Free of unpleasant memories. Free of expectations and demands of others. Free of the ripping pain of grief everything around her back in England induced. Free of _backstabbing_ _traitors_. Free of hiding away in Grimmauld Place as if she was some criminal.

Calla Hyacinth Euphemia Potter was free and with her most precious loved ones; in a place where she could do as she pleased and not fear for the safety of her family. She rubbed her face in her hands and forced her thoughts back into the present. It was the middle of June 1997. She had been in Ipswich, Massachusetts since the first of June when the renovations and updates on her 300-year-old Folk-Tudor styled home in the woods had been completed.

Her home had been in her Black family portfolio and she had chosen it for her own. It was in the middle of what was now Willowdale State Forest, but what had once been unnamed woodland lands when the home had first been built. It was amazing that the No-Maj (the American name for muggles) hadn't found it these past 250 years and that the wards had held up so well. — Although, she should have expected such of the Black family wards. They had deteriorated into a family of murderers and bigoted sociopaths but they had once been powerful AND ingenious.— Calla would have guessed the home was newly built when she'd come to see it back in May to decide what updates needed to happen on the home to make it livable.

It was a gorgeous 3-story home with a basement and attic. Her home (and didn't that just feel SO good to say) had 10 bedrooms (3 being suites) and 8 bathrooms. There was a large shaded front porch, grand staircase, formal dining room, gourmet kitchen, cozy breakfast nook, play room with connecting office (her own design), family room, two bathrooms, a library, and a more formal living room on the first floor. The second floor had two suites on either side for guests (if she ever decided she was ready to have any) with gorgeous private balconies, living room, bathroom and two bedrooms. The third floor—the family floor—had her master suite with walk-in closet and balcony, nursery, 4 bedrooms, two bathrooms, and a small communal space with a fireplace and kitchenette back from the top of the stairs. The basement housed her home gym, sauna, and indoor pool and spa. The attic was strictly magical storage for the sake of privacy and safety, her garage was too exposed to be used for such and some of the stuff housed here was not safe to be out unguarded.

There were endless seeming grounds surrounding her home that had been warded using the trees as foci to create a sort of magical fence around her property that kept out mu-NoMaj and unwanted predators (even the human kind). (She was still looking into how the Black family ancestors had done this; it was so different from modern wards.) The grounds also held a pair of greenhouses, one for magical plants and one for No-Maj plants, a stable that had held horses and magical equine (it was temporarily empty while she waited for her new animals), an excessively large barn that housed her non-equine animals and creatures, and a small two bed and one bath guest house. The rest of the property was woods interspersed with clearings of wild flowers and berry bushes with a large lake including a disconnecting stream that flowed out of the bounds of her property. It was truly picturesque, more than she'd ever dared imagine she'd have.

It was wonderful to have something that was hers and not anyone else's. No one could take this from her, no one could tell her what to do. She was the queen of this new castle and it felt fabulous! She was not going to let anything ruin this new life she was building.

Tomorrow she would go finish the process of enrolling in Spencer Academy and she would continue completing Ilvermorny by correspondence. She was finishing her magical education in Ipswich by correspondence with occasional check-ins and exams. She would be done before her non-magical schooling started in the Fall. Calla was determined to be an educated woman and mother in both of her worlds.

A faint cry from the glowing sphere above her shoulder pulled her back out of her musings and she hurried into her home. The double doors shut behind her and Calla apparated to the third floor into the nursery she had connected to her suite. Crossing the room to the crib she watched the seven-month old's hair cycle through agitated shades of red and orange.

She picked Teddy up, hushing and rocking him in her arms. He smelled in need of a new nappy, so she walked with him to the cushioned maple changing table and set about correcting the pungent situation. Teddy cooed up at her as she tended to him.

Another cry sounded from the other side of the room.

Her miracle baby was awake. A little human made up of her and the man she still loved. Her baby that had survived the near starvation of them both during the Horcrux hunt, her death and return to life at the hands of Voldemort, and the dangerous post-battle early birth. No one was quite sure how he had done it (out of the few people she had let know about him that is) except that he was hers and she had a track record for doing the impossible as well. Her little Rowan was all she had left of his daddy. The Battle of Hogwarts had taken him from them both.

These two little boys were her whole world. She had moved to the colonies for them, she had gone back to school to set an example for them, she loved them with every last piece of herself.

* * *

Please review so I am motivated to post my next chapter. It is already partially written! Be kind and if you have some advice for me as a beginner I'd appreciate it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter and The Covenant Crossover **

Author Note: I'm so excited for everyone to read more! I have most of the next few chapters finished, so review if you want to read them sooner. I'm going to be on a weekly posting schedule while this store is flowing so easily. Let me know what you all think!

* * *

CH. 2

Calla shot up in bed lungs heaving erratically and heart pounding. Her hands swiped the sweat from her face along with the damp strands of dark red hair that had fallen into her unusual turquoise eyes. She looked over at the clock and saw that she had been able to sleep a whole 6 hours. Rowan was almost three-months old, but she hadn't yet been able to go more than 4 hours without feeding him. (Teddy had begun sleeping 6 hours in a row during the night very soon after he'd turned three-months old, he was almost 8 months now, and she'd thought it was a rare miracle because he had been such a big baby.) Her little Rowan was not scrawny anymore, but he definitely still had some catching up to do in terms of size and weight; it had made him a hungry baby. Yet still he slept! She decided not to question it too much lest this becomes a one-off.

Her mind drifted back to the night terror that had woken her. It had, as always, been awful. Her breath hitched and tears pooled in her eyes as her thoughts drifted back to it. Calla hated this dream and it had been coming less often recently; so, she was so unprepared for the emotional upheaval of it. It always began the same way…

_Calla crept quietly out of Hogwarts, towards what she knew was her death and the path that others had decided for her so long ago. She was about to die, and she was all alone. Both in this moment and in her life. She'd just seen the love of her life's dead body and she had nothing left to fight on for; he had been all that was truly left for her. So, Calla would go on as was expected of her and she'd die. Hopefully, after she was no longer, Neville would get that bloody snake, and someone would get the dark wanker. Although, with the track record of this stupid community she wouldn't be surprised if they went and buggered up her hard work and sacrifice. She could hear them through the trees now. God, she'd never actually thought about what it would feel like to die. She had come so close and escaped death so many times. But that wasn't an option now. She had to die, and she also had no reason to live. Calla took a shuddering breath and took the Resurrection Stone and its chain from around her neck. She turned it three times and thought of her Mum and Dad, of Remus, Sirius, and of her first love. They emerged from the stone in forms of mist and light. There was so much love in those eyes just for her. She'd be with them soon. The thought steeled her resolve. She didn't need the kick in the pants she'd thought she did. "I'll be with you all soon." She whispered. They reassured her that she'd not feel a thing. "Quicker and easier than falling asleep (J.K. Rowling)." She put down the stone and marched, like the good little soldier she was, to her death. Death Eaters jeered and laughed around her. Hagrid sobbed from his place tied to the tree. A green light flashed, and she greeted it with open arms and an all-encompassing peace she hadn't felt since Sirius died and so many awful truths had been revealed to her. _

That was always when she'd wake sobbing, shaking, sweating, and stuttering at varying degrees. Remembering her lowest moment. She had welcomed death with open arms unwittingly bringing her son along with her. Leaving Teddy all alone with a mentally deteriorating Andromeda (Blacks of the last 100 or so years had never been stable, even the best of them). Just thinking about that time and all that she'd have lost and not even known made her shudder.

She quickly stood out of her bed and walked to the nursery before the thoughts could take hold of her again; she was suddenly anxious to check on her boys. Winky was already there changing a dirty nappy of Rowan's and Teddy appeared to still be sleeping. Calla quietly walked the rest of the way into the room. Winky finished changing the nappy without a word and handed Rowan to her to feed.

Calla had brought two house elves with her to this property and two had already been here. Winky who had left Hogwarts with her after the war, Tabby another female house elf who had been in charge of the Great Willow Manor House before she came, and Codby who was the groundskeeper elf, and Fairy who had been a Potter family elf. Tabby had continued being the housekeeper elf, while Winky was more of a personal assistant/ nanny elf. Codby would continue to manage the grounds and would be aided by the elf Falry who had previously been the keeper of her family's Godrics Hollow home and then the memorial there. Falry would primarily help her care for the animals and creatures she planned to have at her property.

"Thank you, Winky. But you should have woken me, you know I prefer to care for the boys myself. Especially since I'll be back in school soon." Calla gently told her.

"Lady Calla not being waking up yet and little Lord Rowan not being hungry yet. Just stinky. Winky can dos it and Winky did dos it." The little elf said with a nod of her head. Winky had gotten so bossy in her new confidence. Calla loved seeing it.

Calla grinned and conceded to the sassy elf. She brought her little Rowan up to look at her, grinning at his perfect angelic little face. She undid her bra and top. Cradling Rowan and bringing him up to her breast she fed him and stroked his soft cheek. She ran through the coming day in her mind as he greedily ate his breakfast; perhaps hungry after going so long in-between meals for the first time.

First, she'd finish feeding Rowan then Teddy when he woke up. It was only 4 am so she had many hours ahead of her. She'd dress them and take them down to the play room to have a bit of tummy time and then let them interact with their colorful dangling play-mat toys. The early morning sun would be good for Rowan, Teddy, and herself. Then she'd eat her Winky prepared and Healer ordered nutritional meal followed by a round of nutrient potions. Next, she'd have to shower while Winky looked after the boys and then get together her things for her enrollment in Spencer Academy. She'd do a few of her assignments for Ilvermorny in the attic as well if there was time after feeding Rowan and Teddy once more before she left. Calla's appointment at Spencer Academy was at 11 am and she didn't want to be late—it was an incredibly prestigious school and she was glad she'd gotten in. She'd grab groceries as well while she was out and maybe having a look around the town. After that, she'd just see where the day took her.

None of her animals or creatures were going to be brought to the property until next week so she'd mostly have a free day after the Spencer appointment outside of caring for her boys. Calla had to be back for another feed at 4 pm; Winky had the milk she'd pumped but she loved the bonding with her children.

Rowan's squirming came a bit later as her thoughts wandered to her anxiety for the upcoming meeting. She brought him up to her shoulder and burped him. Calla gently rocked him in her arms when he was done and while she waited for Teddy to awaken. This was one of her favorite things, just holding his small warm body to her own and soaking in all the love. She basked in it.

After going through the routine again for Teddy, with Rowan watching on from his little bouncer seat, she dressed them for the day. Teddy in a dark blue long-sleeved body suit and little black soft pants, his little feet were covered in socks with a gray wolf howling, and his little hands had white scratch mitts on them. Rowan got a burnt orange long sleeve body suit and little brown soft pants, his toes were swelled up by fluffy socks with a buck and doe covering them, and his little hands were free. Teddy was a face scratcher, his own and anyone else's he could get in reach, but Rowan seemed content to leave the mauling to his brother.

The playroom had soft dark gray carpet and lots of little plushies and play mats, all the age appropriate things that stores insisted you needed for your newborns. Calla played with them and ate her breakfast, brought to her by Winky. After her delicious veggie omelet and berry oatmeal she took her five nutrient potions; one for her bones, one for her organs, one for her skin, one for her muscles and nerves, and one for general vitamin supplements. She downed them as quickly as possible one after the other and had a gulp of pumpkin juice to wash away the taste. She kissed her boys and headed off to shower and prepare for the day. Winky had everything well in hand, she was a god-send.

Stepping from the shower she dried off, rubbed in her scar-reducer lotion and spelled her hair into dry loose curls. (Rooming with Lavender and Parvati had made her very proficient in self-care charms.) She dressed in a dark navy jean skirt, light brown open toe suede wedges, a black and flowered long sleeve top with bell sleeves, and a knee length brown knitted vest the same color as her shoes to finish off the outfit. Calla applied sunscreen to her fair skin, mascara to her long thick lashes, and some light gloss to her pink lips. Jewelry came next with dangling feather earrings and layered bronze-beaded necklaces. Obviously, she also wore her Ladyship rings for her houses Black, Potter, Peverell, and Slytherin; she never took those off.

Calla apparated down into her office to get together her papers for the school; they went into a little binder that she'd already prepared for this. Calla then moved back up to the attic to complete her Ilvermorny assignments for her Potions, CoMC, and Runes classes before checking the time. Her Tempus charm showed 9:30 AM. She'd gotten almost an hour and a half of the tedious worksheets finished!

Finding herself with only an hour left before she needed to begin her 30-minute drive to the school Calla went down to feed her boys and say her goodbyes. Winky needed to know what she planned for the day as well; though she would have her communication mirror with her just in case.

Getting into her car was a task that required the ladder she'd had to have installed for all the doors in her car. At 145 cm or 4 ft 9in even, Calla was _very_ small due to her stunted growth and malnutrition. (Her healer did not seem optimistic about a growth spurt being in Calla's future either.) However, her car was also very large to be able to drive through the forest she lived in and get to the main roads. It was a brand new 1997 Land Rover Defender 90 with larger wheels for all the terrain she had to make it across. She had spelled it carefully for further safety; cushion charms and the like. Calla started it up and drove off her property, she felt the Black ring hum against her skin as she passed through the wards.

Calla sat in the waiting room of Spencer Academy's Administration office building filling out the last paper she needed to fill out before she got the tour of the campus and was on her way. Apparently, Provost Higgins himself would be giving her the tour because someone had found out she was one of _those_ Blacks who had come into Ipswich right after its' founding and dazzled the population with their money. It was amazing how long the memory of this city was. The secretary took the last paper and read then signed off on it.

Calla tensed as the back of her neck tingled and she felt as if a threat had just walked into her presence. A guy her age with dark spiky hair and a brooding look about him walked into the office. Calla watched him out of the corner of her eye as he walked up to the secretary. She shook herself out of the laser focus, this was ridiculous! She was safe in America, the Death Eaters had all been tried and executed or imprisoned, and this guy was her age and clearly had an American accent. There was no way he was a follower of old Moldywarts. Calla took a discreet but deep breath and settled herself; she would not freak out about this. She was the Woman Who Conquered and she had taken on much scarier men than this. She would at most keep an eye out for things not quite right going on in town. With a simple plan in place, she turned toward Provost Higgins who had just exited his office and entered the room.

Provost Higgins greeted her and began his tour. They saw the 4 main school buildings that housed all the classes and lockers, the different subjects and years were separated into areas around the school. It seemed very straight forward and easy to navigate. (After 6 years of Hogwarts this was a breeze!) They went to the Dorm building next, even though she wouldn't be staying in them he wanted her to see where they were apparently. Next came the various sporting fields all around campus and then the gymnasium. The last stop was to the indoor swimming pool which was also attached to the locker rooms. Provost Higgins explained that there was swim practice and it may still be going on while they visited, and Calla assured him it wasn't a problem. They headed towards the indoor pool while he talked up their academics, athletics, clubs and all the opportunities she would have at Spencer and how glad they were to have her.

* * *

~POV Switch to Pogue~

The practice had just finished and Coach was letting us get water before we had the end of practice meeting, we had a pre-season swim meet in three weeks so we had been working hard lately.

"Pogue!"

I turned and headed toward Caleb, Reid, and Tyler. They were chatting about the upcoming swim meet and school year. All of our Ascensions were coming up and we were seniors this year! It was a lot to handle.

"Is Kate coming with us to Nicky's for lunch?" Caleb asked.

"No, she's mad at me for some reason that only she knows. Again." I rolled my eyes and said.

Reid laughed and Tyler smirked at me. Caleb just shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Why are you still together?" Caleb asked.

"Sex." Reid snorted as he said.

"No, asshat. We've been together a long time, it's just easy." I corrected.

"It clearly isn't easy. You two are either in your lovey dove phase or you hate each other. That's not a real relationship bro." Caleb preached at me.

"Just leave it alone. I'll break up with her if it ever gets too much. You know that. Kate is really fun when we're in a good place."

"cough-sex-cough" Reid fake coughed.

I turned toward Reed, ready to shove him back in the pool.

"Danvers get your boy band over here!" Coach yelled at us. The team snickered and someone giggled near the door.

I looked towards the doors to see where the sound came from and most everyone seemed to look with me. There standing with Provost Higgins was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen, Kate included. She was short but so stacked it was ridiculous; with pale skin and huge blue-green eyes. Her hair was long, shiny, curly and really dark, almost black but still red. The legs on this girl were something out of my dreams, which was weird because, again, she's hella short. Basically, this girl is a real-life dark-haired Tinker Bell.

"I'm in love." Reid drooled. Tyler was just gaping and even Caleb was giving her a little more than a once over. I discreetly smacked Reid in the back of the head and looked back up at the girl standing next to Provost Higgins. She looked uncomfortable. It might be because a mostly naked group of 15 teenage guys were doing their best to fuck her with their eyes alone.

Coach cleared his throat and Provost Higgins seemed to be trying to burn us all to death with his eyes.

The girl shifted on her feet.

"Hello, Provost. Who is this?" Coach questioned, looking extremely irritated with everyone in the room.

"This is Miss Potter-Black. She's one of the new senior students this upcoming year. We were just concluding our tour of the campus." The Provost supplied.

"You can call me Calla or Hya." The girl, Calla, quietly told everyone with a shy smile and a blush. Her accent was sooo hot. British.

"What kind of name is Calla or Hya? They're two completely different names and they're both stupid." Aaron the douche tried to say this quietly to his friends, but it was so quiet around us that it was clear she had heard him.

"Calla means beautiful Lily. Lily was my mother's name before she was brutally murdered while shielding my crib with her own body when I was a year old. Hya is short for Hyacinth which is my middle name. Calla Hyacinth Euphemia Peverell Potter Black." Her eyes-a wicked shade between blue and green-seemed to angrily flash as she said it, grinding her teeth to subdue what I'd now guess is a formidable temper.

Coach decided to save us all any more unbearable awkwardness by ending the practice. Everyone headed to the locker room to shower and dress. Coach head slapped Aaron on his way to his office. He's such an idiot.

"Mr. Danvers, a moment if you will?" Provost Higgins called out to Caleb.

The rest of us headed back to the locker rooms, Caleb would meet us there. I looked back one more time at the beautiful girl and headed to the showers.

* * *

Author Note: Any guesses on Calla's love and baby daddy? I've got a pretty solid idea but if someone has an idea that I really like I may change my mind. Betrayers guesses? Dead guesses? Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Calla Potter and The Covenant Crossover **

**Unedited Chapter 3 **

Author Note: Hi everyone! Thanks for being so patient. I'm sorry this took so long to post; I underestimated the level of revision it needed to make sense. LOL. I drop a hint about our baby daddy in this chapter, keep an eye out! Review and let me know what you think. I love feedback.

I don't own Harry Potter or The Covenant, this story is just for fun.

* * *

Calla POV

My temper flared, my magic cracked around me, and I barely bit back the fury roaring to the surface. How dare that ignorant wanker! My name was an integral piece of who I was. It was hard earned; I hadn't known my full legal name until I went to Gringotts alone for the first time. I hadn't known the Calla Potter bit until Year 1 rollcall. I had lived with the names Girl and Freak for most of my childhood and I hadn't even known they weren't my name until I was 5 years old. Calla Hyacinth Euphemia Peverell Potter-Black was mine, my name, and it was a precious piece of my family legacy gifted to me by my parents.

"Calla means beautiful Lily. Lily was my mother's name before she was brutally murdered while shielding my crib when I was a year old. Hya is short for Hyacinth which is my middle name. Well, one of them. Calla Hyacinth Euphemia Peverell Potter-Black." I snarled at the fool.

I may have revealed more than I'd normally be comfortable with, but I was far too furious to care at the moment. This asshole thought he could disrespect thousands of years of tradition. Years of power, history, magic, and lineage that went into my name. Names were very important in the Wizarding world. Family magic and the relationship your blood establishes with Magic is to be respected. Names are the devices of wizards to warn each other of the influence backing them. Names are also significant in that they are a piece of yourself in the form of words. Words had immense power in magic, so names were sacred.

My name was no different. Calla from my mother's family, who didn't know their naming tradition went back to the time of the Slytherin family's prominence, their women were always named after plant life of some kind. This was to do with their prowess as potioneers and herbologists. Hyacinth for the Greek Hyacinthos who was a lover to Apollo and desired by many other gods as well. This was from the Peverell family that the Potters descended from; they named to reflect desire. This was to remind people of the desire they had for the surviving Peverell's good rapport with Death. (Many believed Death had favored them, it was believed to be where the Potter brand of luck came from, Death joking with them.) Euphemia for my grandmother, my father's mother. Potters always included a relative in their name to honor those that came before them. My father was named James _Henry_ Potter for his grandfather and his father was named Fleamont for his mother's maiden name. The reason I hyphenated Black with Potter as my shortened name was because my parents hadn't known I would be the Heiress of House Black and had not thought to include that tradition of astronomy names in my naming.

Names were very important, and I didn't _ever_ want anyone thinking I was being disrespectful to such an impressive inheritance. So yeah, names are sacred.

I tried to regain control of myself so as not to cause a scene. I took a deep breath and released it. The haze of my rage faded a touch further as the Provost addressed me.

"Miss Potter-Black I'm terribly sorry about that. I've never heard Mr. Abbot be so disrespectful." The old man did seem genuinely stumped.

"It's hardly your fault Provost Higgins. I do not hold you responsible for the actions of your students, only for your own actions in meting out appropriate punishment to the perpetrators of such uncouth behavior." I said with false sweetness and a bit of played up British properness.

He paled a bit at my declaration. "Of course. That is terribly mature of you." He grimaced. Men almost always faltered when it came time to actually handle their responsibilities.

"Well, I have two sons of my own and life experiences have matured me greatly." I demurred.

"Two sons? Really? I hadn't a clue. Then you probably haven't seen much of the town yet, have you?" He very clearly changed the subject. It was such hogwash! This town was too small for a single person to not already know all the things a NoMaj could possibly know about me.

"Yes, you'd be right. We've been settling in these last few weeks. Setting up our home, settling into the time change, and such." I didn't like where he was going with this.

"Mr. Danvers, a moment if you will?" The Provost called this over my shoulder.

I'm certain I won't like where he is going with this. Up walked one of the swim team guys. This one had spiky black hair and sharp features. His eyes were odd, very wizard-like. We all had very distinct or almost luminescent eyes. As if our souls and magic were staring back at you through them. I'd have to keep an eye on this one. I may not be the only witch or wizard here!

"Yes, Provost?" Wizard-eyed man replied.

"Would you mind terribly showing Miss Potter-Black around Ipswich today?" The Provost asked him. I was momentarily stunned at the presumption. No one had asked _me_ about this. I have to be home at 4 to feed my babies. I had groceries to get. How inconsiderate!

"That'd be fine Provost. The guys and I are headed to Nicky's and then we're free to be tour guides. She can come to lunch with us." The guy smirked at me. He clearly thought I had been fishing for time with them. Hmph. Arrogant twat.

"Provost that's very kind of you both to set this up (_without consulting me_ I added in my mind), but I have to be home by 4 and it's already almost 1 o'clock. So really this is quite unnecessary." I tried to get myself out of this. I remembered all their eyes crawling all over me. This would be such a long day if I was stuck surrounded by horny teenage boys. I was not going to be up for romance for a long time. I still loved my freckled-ginger.

"Nah too late now. We'll give you the speed tour today. Another time we'll show you the rest of the place." Danvers either really thought he was being helpful, or he was purposefully getting me stuck doing this. Either way, I was not enjoying this.

"It's settled then. It was nice to meet you, dear. Don't forget to turn in your class selections before the end of the month and I'll see you when school begins." He nodded at both of us and walked away. Arse!

I met my tour guides outside in the parking lot like Caleb had asked me to. There were four of them and they seemed very chummy. There was Caleb obviously, one with blond hair and a beanie and a smirk, a shy looking one with brown hair a little bit too long to be spiky, and one with longer shaggy dark brown hair and a leather jacket. This must be the boy band their coach had yelled about. They all had Wizard eyes. There was no way this was a coincidence. The four of them HAD to possess magic. I'd have to look for proof before I could safely say anything though. It was never good to ask and have to Obliviate someone if you were wrong or so I had heard.

"So, this is your boy band Caleb?" I asked cheekily. I tried not to show my scrutinization of them. He had been quite nice once the Provost had left.

"Yup this is Pogue Perry, Reid Garwin, and Tyler Simms. "He gestured to the leather wearing one then the blonde and finally the sweet shy one.

"Nice to meet you all. Thanks for sacrificing your afternoon to give me the highlights from Nicky's to the grocery." I sarcastically shot at them.

"It's not a problem beautiful." -Reid smirked. He seemed to think he was charming.

"Welcome." Tyler smiled amiably. He was adorable, I could already tell.

"Highlights? Don't you want the full tour? Our families were kind of the ones who founded this place, so we know all the good spots." - Pogue asked. He was the most attractive in my uninterested and unbiased opinion; and seemed intelligent enough.

"No. I have to get back by 4 and it's a half-hour drive home for me. It's already a bit past 1 so we really only have time for lunch today before I need to go grocery shopping." I informed him.

"Sounds good we'll head to Nicky's for lunch and go from there," Caleb replied. "Pogue rode with me earlier, so maybe he could go with you to give directions? Otherwise, you'd have to ride with Reid. We like you so far, so we don't want to make you go through that."

"Fuck you, Caleb," Reid replied as the rest of us laughed.

"Okay, that's fine with me," I told them.

I climbed in my car with Pogue and followed his directions to a pub in the main town.

"Why are we at a pub? The drinking age in the states is 21, right? None of you can drink." I asked him.

"We like to eat here and there's a pool table that we play on," Pogue told me. "Reid plays the most obsessively though. Also, why did you say none of _us_ can drink. How old are you?"

"I'm 16 but I'll be 17 in July and that is the drinking age for the county where I lived in the UK. Now it's illegal for me here for another 4 years so, oh well. Also, I can't have alcohol at the moment anyway." I told him matter of factly. No alcohol for the breastfeeding mom.

"You're from the UK? I thought that was the accent, but I didn't want to assume. When did you move out here?" Pogue asked me.

"Yeah, I'm British. We moved here the first week of June and I was out here supervising the renovations to our home for a week and a half in May as well."

"That's cool."

At this point, we had arrived at the booth being saved by Caleb, Tyler, and Reid. They were all sitting on one side of the booth with Reid on a chair at the end of the booth's table. I sat down first, and Pogue sat down next to me in the booth. A waitress -Nelly- came and took our orders for lunch as we sat and got to know each other. (I ordered a lobster roll with chips and a cup of clam chowder soup because apparently, you had to get this if you were not a Massachusets native. All the guys got different kinds of burgers and chips with a slice of Boston Cream pie. Which honestly looked like a cake in a pie tin.)

I learned that all four of them had known each other since birth and that all of their fathers had been friends as well. It was how they had first met each other. Their families had been interconnected but surprisingly not intermarried for a long time. Reid, Tyler, and Pogue all seemed to have good relationships with their parents, but Caleb seemed sad talking about his; so, we changed the subject. I wanted to avoid my own mostly sad family explanations for the moment as well, so I brought up the classes offered at school. They recommended swim for my Physical Education requirement and told me which teachers to avoid. It was nice. Normal. The bill came while we were talking.

Caleb tried to grab the bill and I intercepted him.

"I've got it. You guys can count it as payment for my upcoming tour. You can leave a tip as well if you'd like." I told them.

"That seems fair." Caleb agreed. He seemed to be their spokesperson; it was an interesting group dynamic. I was determined to figure it out.

"Alright well it is now just past 2, so I need to head to the shop. I'm running out of food in my home." I stood and headed for the door and they trailed after me.

"Do you know where it is? We could go with you." Tyler offered.

"I know where the Grocery is. However, the company would be nice, thank you."

This time Tyler rode with me as we headed down the street further into the center of town and the street one over from the touristy Ipswich Main St. We got out and I grabbed a trolley. The others pulled up shortly after us and followed me into the grocery.

"I need veg, fruit, and all the staples really. As well as some bread, meats, and dairy items." I informed my tagalongs.

"Wow. You weren't kidding when you said you were almost out of food." Reid said.

"No. I basically need to refill my house with all the things." I explained as I walked down the first aisle for my non-cold items. I picked up flour, sugar, baking soda, baking powder, powdered sugar, brown sugar, chocolate chips, different pasta noodles, a loaf of sourdough bread, and a loaf of wheat.

"Why all the ingredients things? Do you cook?" Pogue asked curiously as we turned down the next aisle.

"Yes, but I prefer to bake. However, I can't eat many sweets at the moment, so I haven't in a while." I responded. I grabbed beans, lentils, and a variety of canned foods. I also grabbed the various seasonings and spices my cabinets were missing.

"Why do you have food rules?" Caleb asked as Reid tried to sneak things into my cart.

I rolled my eyes and slapped Reid's hand. "Stop that. I have severe malnutrition which lead to a number of other problems in my body. I have to be careful about what I eat so that I don't take any more damage while I'm still recovering." I said this very frankly. I had gotten over the Dursley's mistreatment years ago. With all the other major things that had happened in my life, there was very little trauma left to be claimed by the Dursley family.

I grabbed an organic peanut and almond butter, preserves, and honey in the next aisle. Then headed toward the Dairy section. I grabbed almond milk, organic Greek yogurt, cottage cheese, Half & Half, Whipping Cream, butter, 7 different kinds of cheese, and Probiotic yogurt drinks. Then I grabbed a gallon of 100% orange juice and a carton of eggs.

"Oh, I'm sorry..." Caleb trailed his sentence off awkwardly after taking his sweet time answering.

"You didn't do it." I shrugged. Meat was next on the list. I grabbed chicken breast, ground turkey, organic sausage, fresh trout, fresh salmon, a few lobsters, and organic sandwich meats. I turned into the produce section next.

"So why do you need so much fresh food? Isn't it just you at your home? All this won't last until you can eat it all. Will it?" Tyler diverted the subject.

"I'm not alone out there," I chuckled. "I have a staff to manage the upkeep of the grounds, the main house, and the animals. But I also have a personal staff who help me out around the manor and with the day to day responsibilities of two kids. They all eat out of the kitchen since they live on the grounds with me. Obviously, I also have two sons, but both are still on breastmilk and don't eat any real foods yet." I informed my bewilderingly gob smacked audience. I couldn't tell them about stasis charms that would keep my food fresh as long as I liked so I had to fudge the truth a bit. Maybe because they were wizards, they were wondering why I had a human staff to feed? Hmmm.

I grabbed lettuce, spinach, zucchini, squash, sweet potato, cabbage, onions, and tomatoes. Then I headed to the fruit and picked up berries, bananas, avocados, melons, and apples. I was mostly done with shopping and just needed a few non-essential fun snacks.

"You have kids?!" "You have sons?!" "What?!" "How did we not know this?" They all chorused around me. I was stunned they didn't know as well. I hadn't been hiding it. I'd mentioned both Rowan and Teddy in conversation, but no one had commented, so I'd assumed the rumor mill had been doing its work.

"I have two sons. Teddy and Rowan. Teddy is technically my godson who I have been caring for since February and Rowan is my son who I gave birth to in March. I was sure you all knew this already! The town is so small, and the rumors travel fast. I haven't hidden any of this, so when I mentioned them at lunch, and no one had questions or awkwardly stared I assumed you all knew." I shrugged and kept pushing my overflowing trolley. I stacked crisps, popcorn, and shortbread onto my food mountain. The store didn't have my favorite snacks, so I'd have to send an elf to get them in the UK later. I stuck to the basics that I wanted to try and snacks that looked semi-healthy.

The guys were still staring dumbly at each other and me. It seemed not to have sunk in yet that I was in fact not joking about my sons. I assumed it would take them a while to come to terms with this, so I let them be and got on with my shopping.

With all of my shopping finished I headed toward the cashier and started loading my groceries.

"Could you guys give me a hand please?" This seemed to knock them back from wherever it was their minds had wandered, and they started loading things onto the conveyer belt.

We loaded my groceries into my car in continued silence. I had enough of the silence and confronted them.

"Do you guys have a problem with this? Because if you do, I don't know how this friendship is gonna work. My kids come first, and you seem to be having trouble with this."

"No there isn't a problem." From Pogue. Short and to the point.

"I was just surprised." From Caleb.

"Of course, you having kids isn't gonna run us off." From Tyler.

"I don't care that you're a baby momma, you're pretty chill." From Reid. I rolled my eyes at him.

I decided to put them out of their misery, "Good. Now, I have to get back to my kids and I need to go now. It is just after 3 and it'll take me a half hour to get home. Maybe we can meet up on Friday? Tomorrow I have some things to do but you guys could come over Friday or we could meet for lunch again? A little earlier next time so I can maybe get that tour?"

"That sounds good. We have practice from 7 to noon on Friday but we could head over to your place after that." Caleb offered.

"Yeah let's meet at your place. I want to see a house that needs an entire staff." Reid put in.

I rolled my eyes, "It's a manor, not a house." I said falsely snooty with my nose in the air. The guys chuckled at my insincere pretentiousness.

"Perfect we'll head over to your _manor_ on Friday after we are done with practice." Pogue agreed still chuckling.

I gave them the address and basic directions then I climbed in my Land Rover and headed home. It had been a great day! I made friends, I loved the school, I was going to get to pick my classes, and there were maybe wizards that I was becoming friends with.

I also remembered the creepy teen that I'd run into in the office at the school. I'd have to keep an eye on things, but that could wait until school started. I'd be around people all day for 5 days of the week and it would be much easier to know what was going on around town.

~Time Skip~

Calla got home and called for Tabby and Fairy to unload the groceries into the kitchen. Then she went looking for Winky and the boys. She would probably find them in the playroom on the Ground floor.

Her boys were crying for her when she found them in the playroom. Teddy was sitting up and screeching near a bin of soft toys. Rowan was being rocked by Winky in his cradle. She quickly went to her lounger chair and asked Winky to bring her the boys. Calla put a nursing pillow on either side of herself and undid her clothes. Winky handed her each baby in turn and she began to feed them. Their cries quieted quickly and Winky began to ramble.

"Winky is being so sorry Mistress Calla. The boys being sad you is gone and then hungry and more sad. Winky is a bad elf." Winky said this as she rocked in place.

"You are not a bad elf. The boys needed their Mum and that is on me. I should have been home quicker. I know how they get. This is why I'm doing the half day program at Spencer Academy until I finish NoMaj school." I gently consoled her. "Speaking of which. Winky would you read me the class options for each category that I need to fill for my graduation requirements please? I want to pick them out before I forget and now is as good a time as any." Distraction by task was the best way to get an elf to quit berating themselves.

"Yes, Mistress Calla!" Winky popped away to fetch the pamphlets out of my car and a notepad to write my processing and decisions down on. By the time she was through feeding and burping the boys Calla had picked out her classes and devised a schedule.

In the end Calla chose Anatomy for a Science credit, World Governments & Politics for a History/Social Sciences credit, Influential Literature for an English Credit, Financial Planning & Estate Management for her own learning, Independent Study of Music for an Arts Credit, Independent Study of French for a Languages Credit, and Swimming for a Physical Education Credit. She didn't need a Maths credit because Arithmancy at Hogwarts exceeds Algebra, Trigonometry, Calculus, and Geometry at the high school level. Calla was also finishing the class in her Witch's education. Therefore, she was finishing her degree requirements for A levels and the US high school diploma with her 7 classes this year.

Calla was SO excited to start her classes. According to Provost Higgins, she'd be doing a half day on campus with 50-minute classes from 8 AM until 12 PM and Swimming twice a week when the Coach specified. She wouldn't necessarily be on the team unless she made it and accepted, but she'd practice with them twice a week. Her Independent Studies classes would be done on her own time with monthly check-ins with her appointed teacher. For music, she was going to continue her practice of playing the harp (A means of getting Calla out of the house by her relatives when the elderly librarian woman had offered to teach her.) and she would continue to improve her French speaking reading and writing. (Fleur Delacour had taught Calla French when Beauxbatons was at Hogwarts for the Triwizard Tournament; Fleur had taken her under her wing when she'd seen how genuinely confused and frightened Calla was of being in the competition.) The setup was perfect!

Every day she would leave home by 7:15 AM and make the drive to school feeding the boys right up until it was time to leave. Then she would have her classes until noon and head home in time to feed the boys at 1 PM. She would have to begin adjusting their schedule now. Milk at 1 AM, 7 AM, 1 PM, and 7 PM; with mushed foods for Teddy in between the two afternoon feeds starting ASAP. He was technically ready for them anyway and the only reason for the delay had been his refusal to eat them during the last two months of upheaval in their lives. Rowan would probably be ready for solid foods as well in time for the start of school. Everything was working out dreamily really.

It seemed as if life was finally beginning to give Calla a break. She had met potential wizard friends, she had fun NoMaj classes coming up, she was in amazing magic classes, her boys were healthy, she was on her way to healthy, her home was something out of a fairytale, and she had a visit from the Weasley twins coming up next weekend!

* * *

Author Note: Did you guys see that coming? Revelations and information! What's coming next? Leave reviews with what you think is happening. Why is she in contact with the twins? Why are they both still alive? Who is the mystery baby daddy? (cloeybug1000 it isn't Snape. Guess again.)

Author Note 2: I have doubled the length of the story with this post to make up for how long it took me to post it. I have a lot more in store in the next chapter! Some action, some revelations, and some DRAMA. Review for quicker posting.


End file.
